


Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa, Canon? What Canon?, F/F, Fluff, Let's all live in the pre-Kiev days, Snow, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: Berena Secret Santa fic. It's snowing heavily in Holby. Bernie does the one thing she's thought about doing for a long time.





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Flimflam. I know you're travelling at the moment. I hope you enjoy this fic when you have a chance to read it. x

Holby never had snow, not the real stuff featured on picture postcards, the snowy days Bernie craved after so much time spent in hot climates. She’d rarely made it home for Christmas, had been back on tour by the time any wintery weather arrived in Holby. Usually, what Holby got was what Serena called “Garden dandruff” at best and slushy rain at worst, the stuff that turned grey and wet after just a few cars passed by.

This year, it would seem things were going to be different. Christmas was fast approaching, the hospital was bedecked in tinsel, trees and flickering lights. Barely two weeks into December, the whole of the UK was experiencing unseasonably cold weather. Another “Beast from the East”. The weather forecasters and every social media platform were predicting doom and gloom and deluges of snow. The staff on AAU and the ED were expecting the worst, broken bones from slips and falls, trauma injuries from people too stubborn to heed the warnings to stay indoors unless absolutely necessary. Bernie was positively gleeful at the prospect of real snow. 

 

The morning had dawned bright, the sky had been clear overnight and Bernie had spent a while clearing the frost from her car. Looking at the sky now, it was difficult to believe the forecast for snow from late morning. Bernie shrugged and climbed into her car. She made a mental note to text her letting agents, the boiler had been making some strange clicking noises and the last thing she needed was for it to stop working on what was being predicted as the coldest day of the year so far.

It didn’t take long for the sky to darken and by the time Bernie parked in her designated space, ominous clouds were rolling in. After a quick stop at Pulses for coffee and pastries, Bernie boarded the lift up to AAU. As the doors closed, the first snowflake fell.

Precariously balancing one coffee cup atop the other in her left hand and holding the bag of pastries in her right hand, Bernie used her elbow to push down the office door handle. Carefully nudging the door open with her foot, Bernie manoeuvred into the office as Serena quickly stood up and removed the top coffee cup. 

“Morning Bernie, I was just about to go on a coffee run. Has it started snowing yet?” Serena took a sip from her cup and savoured the taste of her triple shot latte.

Bernie hung her coat on the rack and turned towards Serena, “I don’t think so. It was getting very cloudy, though.”

Serena nodded and reached into the pastry bag, pulling one out, she pushed the bag onto Bernie’s side of the desk and sat down to enjoy her breakfast before morning rounds. Unnoticed by the occupants of the office, the snow continued to fall.

It wasn’t long before the weather started causing problems and the effects were felt in the department. Fletch cleared as many beds as he could, transferring patients to other wards and discharging those who were deemed fit enough to leave. From that moment on, Bernie and Serena were in and out of surgery for the remainder of their shifts. 

As the day drew to a close, Serena wandered back to the office. She sat down at her desk, put her head in her hands and groaned. “I’m glad to be out of those scrubs. I hate days when I don’t have time to change between surgeries.”

Bernie looked up from the discharge forms in front of her, pen poised in midair. Now was probably not the best time to mention that she thought Serena looked absolutely amazing in her light blue scrubs. They accentuated her figure far more than her flowing blouses did. Just as she opened her mouth to make a comment, one that she hoped wouldn’t be along the lines of, “I love how good your bum looks in scrubs.” Ric tapped on the door. Bernie breathed a sigh of relief.

“Ric ... to what do we owe the pleasure?” Serena raised her eyebrow, “not enough to keep you occupied on Keller, so you’ve come to see how us, mere mortals, are doing?”

“Now, now, I’ve been tasked with sending you two home. Neither of you are on the roster tomorrow. If you don’t leave now, you’ll be stuck here.” Ric said. 

Bernie walked over to the window and peered through a gap in the blinds. It really had snowed during the day and it didn’t show any signs of stopping anytime soon. Bernie turned back and looked at Ric, “With the amount of traumas likely to come in, I should stay here.”

“Bernie, it’s snowing heavily out there. You really don’t want to be spending your day off in the on-call room.” Serena stood to gather her things. “Go and get changed, I’ll drive you home. Your car will never make it through the snow.”

Bernie hesitated, “I really do think I should stay here.

Grabbing hold of Bernie’s arm, Serena pulled her towards the coat rack, gathered up their coats and bags and pushed Bernie onto the ward. She gestured in the direction of the locker room and waited until she was sure Bernie was going to follow her instructions.

Satisfied that her slightly infuriating co-lead wasn’t about to turn around and come back, Serena inclined her head at Ric, “Thank you for this. She’d never leave on her own account.”

“I know. That’s why I came down. Those of us rostered on tomorrow are staying in the on-call rooms. We’ll never make it back in otherwise.”

“Well, do try to get some rest, Ric and call if you need anything. If I can’t get here, I can at least consult over the phone.” Hearing a door close down the hall, Serena watched as Bernie approached. Bidding farewell to Ric, Serena hastened to join her colleague.

Stepping out of the Wyvern Wing entrance, Serena shivered. There was a noticeable contrast between the temperature inside the hospital and that of outside. Pulling her scarf tighter around her neck and ensuring her furry hat was securely atop her head, Serena made her way to her car. Bernie stood for a few moments looking up in wonder at the heavy flakes falling. This was the kind of snow she dreamed of. Taking her glove off, Bernie held her hand out in front of her, watching with childlike enthusiasm as flakes landed on her fingers and melted on her palm. She was brought back to reality when Serena shouted her name. “Bernie! Come on, I’m getting cold here.”

Bernie jolted back to reality and carefully made her way over to Serena’s car. She gave up a silent thanks to whoever had been out and gritted the hospital grounds. She made another mental note to find some more suitable footwear for the next time she ventured out, her trusty old Doc Martens would be just the thing. 

Serena drove cautiously along the roads. The vicinity of the hospital had been cleared by snow ploughs and traffic was light, but as they drove further away from the city centre, the snow was noticeably heavier and some roads were more difficult to navigate. 

Serena had never been more grateful to see Bernie’s block of flats appear in the distance. Visibility was deteriorating and the snow continued to fall. 

“Thank you for the ride home, Serena. I’m very grateful. Please be careful and text me when you’re home safe.” Bernie said as she opened the car door.

“I will. Now get inside and stay warm.” Serena said with a smile. 

Bernie nodded and with a wave, she walked towards her block entrance. Serena waited until she was safely inside before putting the car into reverse and slowly manoeuvring out of her parking space. The snow crunched under her tyres, Serena pushed the accelerator gently, and the car juddered slightly before finding traction. Moving into first gear, Serena turned the steering wheel and with a glance in her mirrors, she was about to drive off when she spotted Bernie waving frantically from the walkway.

Serena rolled down the window and waited, Bernie began to speak in a rush, “Thank goodness you’re still here. My boiler’s decided to go on the blink and my phone has died. I must have forgotten to charge it last night. Could I use yours to call my landlord,” Bernie breathed. She shivered slightly and blew into her hands. 

“Oh, for goodness sake!” Serena muttered. “Bernie, you need to find somewhere else to live. This place is terrible. The landlord charges a fortune in rent and takes ages to fix anything. Go and pack a bag, you’re coming home with me.”

“Oh, um, no Serena. I just need to call them. I’ll be fine. Big macho army medic, remember?” Bernie looked at her imploringly.

Serena sighed, rolled up her window, switched off the engine and opened her car door. 

“Go and pack a bag, Bernie. I mean it. You can’t stay in a flat with no heating and no hot water. It’s supposed to go down to minus 10 tonight. I don’t have time to argue, Jason will be waiting.

“Spaghetti Bolognese night, right? Bernie asked.

“No that was last night. It’s Bangers and Mash night tonight. Now, go and pack your bag and stop trying to distract me.”

Bernie was about to protest again, when Serena preempted her, “And before you say anything else, Jason will be happy to see you. Go and get your things, I’ll call him and let him know you’re coming.” Serena pushed the other woman towards her front door and followed behind as she waited for the call to connect.

The flat was cold, but at least the electricity was working and Bernie had switched the lights on. Serena waited in the lounge for Bernie to throw some things into her battered old duffel bag. She finished up her call to Jason and put her phone into her pocket. Bernie closed her bedroom door and joined Serena in the lounge.

“I really do appreciate you going to all this trouble for me.” Bernie smiled shyly. 

“What are best friends for, if not to offer a bed for the night?” Serena replied. “Right, let’s get moving before the snow gets worse.”

They climbed back into Serena’s car and began the journey to Serena’s house. 

”The snow looks so pretty. I missed seeing it when I was away.” Bernie commented. 

“I’m not arguing with you,” Serena said, “it just looks nicer from the comfort of a warm home.” 

Serena switched the radio on, she wanted to hear if there were any road closures near her home, music filled the car. 

“... but the wind goes right through you, it’s no place for the old. When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve, you promised me Broadway was waiting for me …”

“This song reminds me of Edward.” Serena stated, “Happy Christmas you arse, I pray God it’s our last.” 

Most people had heeded the warnings to stay off the road and apart from one small skid as they turned into Serena’s driveway, they made it back to the house in one piece. 

 

Bernie tried, she really did, but the temptation was just too great. Waiting as Serena exited the car and slowly made her way towards the front door, Bernie couldn’t contain herself. She scooped some snow off the top of the driveway wall, rolled it into a ball and launched it at her co-lead. The snowball found its target, landing with a wet splat on Serena’s shoulder. 

“Oof! What just hit me?!” Serena turned around to face a gleeful Bernie, who launched a barrage of snowballs at her surprised friend. 

Serena stood unmoving for a few seconds, taking in the snow dotting her coat. Bernie wondered if she’d gone a step too far, when Serena grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at her. 

“Come on, Serena. You can do better than that. Hit me with your best shot!” Bernie yelled.

“You’re in trouble now, Major.”

Serena ducked behind the shelter of her car before aiming more snowballs in Bernie’s direction. Snow flew across the top and bonnet of the car, both women’s aim becoming worse as they giggled at each other’s antics. 

Using the car as cover, Bernie inched her way around towards Serena. Bernie had lobbed a snowball to fool Serena into thinking she was still on the other side of the vehicle. Taking Serena’s distraction as her cue, Bernie rushed forwards and rugby tackled Serena into the pile of snow she had been using to make her ammunition. Serena squawked with indignation and Bernie hovered over her, rosy cheeked and breath puffing out in the freezing air. She levered herself up onto her elbows and looked at the laughing woman underneath her. 

Their eyes locked and before Serena could second guess herself, she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck and hauled her in, their cold lips met and held. Bernie sighed and deepened the kiss, her tongue teasing the seam of Serena’s mouth. With a murmur of appreciation, Serena surrendered herself to the pleasures of Bernie’s kisses.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed as they continued to kiss. The sound of the front door opening and Jason’s voice broke them from their happy bubble. 

“Auntie Serena, you and Doctor Bernie arrived twenty three minutes ago. Dinner is going to be late. You can continue kissing inside the house.”

Jason pointedly looked at his watch and rolled his eyes in almost the same way as Bernie had seen Serena do on numerous occasions, before he stepped back into the house and pushed the door closed. Reluctantly, they pulled themselves up, dusted off as much snow as possible and followed Jason into the house.

“Go up and get out of those wet clothes.” Serena paused, she wasn’t quite able to meet Bernie’s eyes. “The spare room is on your left at the top of the stairs, the bathroom is the door next to it. Help yourself to towels from the airing cupboard.” 

Serena gestured to the stairs, “I’ll get dinner started.” She rushed into the kitchen without a backwards glance. It was only as she heard Bernie’s footsteps on the stairs that Serena let out the breath she had been holding. She had kissed her best friend. Had she ruined their friendship? Bernie had seemed to enjoy it and indeed she had reciprocated. Serena’s thoughts were racing through her head as she waited for the oven to heat. 

Serena opened the fridge, removed the sausages and closed the door. She shivered, remembering she hadn’t taken her wet coat off yet. Slipping out of the coat, Serena crept back into the hall. She didn’t feel ready to face Bernie yet. She hung her coat on the peg just as she heard the bathroom door close and lock. 

Walking back to the kitchen, Serena opened the fridge once again and removed the milk. She poured some into a saucepan and set it to boil. Then, she put the sausages into the oven and set the timer. Reaching into the cupboard, she removed a tin of hot chocolate powder and a microwaveable pot of Baked Beans. Serena shuddered. Jason loved Baked Beans with his bangers and mash and Serena was prepared to make a small sacrifice by allowing the hideous orange articles into her kitchen. The microwave pots were more expensive than the canned variety, but she found they didn’t smell as much while they warmed. 

Serena heaped spoonfuls of chocolate powder into two mugs and then, she reached into another cupboard and brought out a bottle of Brandy. She placed a small amount into each mug. The milk came to almost boiling, Serena stirred it into the mugs and placed the pan in the sink. 

Footsteps on the stairs signalled Bernie’s descent. Serena felt her presence in the kitchen before she turned around to face her. She handed Bernie one of the mugs. 

“I thought you could do with a warm drink before dinner.” 

“Thanks.” Bernie whispered. 

“The sausages are in the oven. I’m going up to change into something warm and dry.” Serena picked up her mug and brushed past Bernie. 

“What about the potatoes?” Bernie asked. 

“What?”

“The potatoes... for the mash?”

“Oh, I use instant mash. I’ll make it when I’ve got changed.” Serena made to move towards the kitchen door. 

Bernie’s hand landed on Serena’s arm, “I could make proper mash, if you have some potatoes. We could give Jason a choice. The instant is there if he doesn’t like my version. You do have potatoes, don’t you? You must use them for Sunday roasties.”

“Frozen roasties.” Serena replied.

Bernie rolled her eyes.

Serena thought for a moment, “Okay. I do have potatoes for Jacket Potato night. They’re in the cupboard next to the fridge. Help yourself to anything else you need.”

Bernie squeezed Serena’s arm, “About what happened outside ... could we maybe... I think we need to talk about it. After dinner, perhaps?” 

Serena nodded and left the room before Bernie could say anything else.

While Serena went to change, Bernie busied herself preparing the mashed potato. She may not be the world’s best cook, but her mash was pretty good, even if she did say so herself.

With the potatoes boiling, Bernie had time to think about Serena. She really wanted to kiss her again, but all signs pointed to Serena feeling awkward about the whole thing. Bernie hoped she hadn’t ruined another friendship.

The oven timer dinged as Serena reentered the kitchen. Bernie was mashing the potatoes and adding butter, milk, salt, pepper and a little grated cheese to the pan. Serena peered over her shoulder. Bernie turned her head and the pair realised just how close they were. Serena took a step back and removed the sausages from the oven. She set the tray on the side and began to warm Jason’s beans in the microwave. When they were finished, she brought a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, tipped enough for two people into a microwave bowl, added water and set the timer. Then she set about plating everything up. 

“Jason. Could you come and set the table, please?” Serena called.

Jason did as he was asked. Bernie gave him a spoonful of her mashed potatoes and asked for his opinion.

“It’s different to our usual mash, it has more texture and it tastes creamier. I think I prefer it. Can you teach Auntie Serena how to make it, please Bernie? Otherwise you’ll have to come to dinner every Thursday to make it for us.”

Bernie blushed and Serena choked on a cough. 

“I’m sure I can teach your Aunt how to make it, Jason. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your hospitality every week.”

Bernie occupied herself with portioning the mash onto each plate and carrying them to the table. Serena poured wine for herself and Bernie and a glass of orange squash for Jason. 

Jason carried most of the conversation through dinner, with the occasional contribution from Serena and Bernie. Neither noticed the heated and then worried glances that passed between them. When dinner had been consumed and the plates had been stacked in the dishwasher, Jason announced that he was going to watch the latest Mary Beard documentary.

“You can join me, or you can sit here and discuss the kisses you shared earlier. You both seem to be a bit awkward about the whole thing.”

“Thank you, Jason. We’ll join you in a minute.” Serena really wished she could be anywhere else but her kitchen right now. 

When Jason had left the room and Serena had closed the kitchen door and poured more wine for each of them, there really was no way of avoiding the conversation. Bernie needed a cigarette, but she didn’t think Serena would appreciate her rushing outside at this particular moment.

Bringing the refilled glasses back to the table, Serena sat down and drained half of her glass in one gulp.

Bernie watched her and then decided she needed to say something, “Serena... I can see how uncomfortable this whole situation has made you feel. We can draw a veil over this. It doesn’t have to affect our friendship.”

Serena’s hand tightened around the stem of her glass. “Is that what you want? I kissed you because I wanted to, beyond that I wasn’t thinking.”

Bernie took a deep breath, summoning up all of her courage, she took a leap, she could only hope Serena would be there to catch her.

“You’re my best friend, Serena. I’m absolutely not supposed to fall in love with my best friend and yet that’s exactly what I have done.” Bernie reached across the table, her hand came to rest upon the wooden surface, palm up. She didn’t know if Serena was going to reach out and grasp her hand in return. Bernie closed her eyes as seconds ticked by feeling like the longest moments of her life.

Then, there was a slight tickling sensation against Bernie’s fingertips. Serena slipped her hand further forward and grasped Bernie’s. Opening her eyes, Bernie saw the look of adoration on Serena’s face. 

“I love you, too.” Serena whispered. 

The words had barely left Serena’s mouth before Bernie was out of her seat, around the table and pulling Serena to her feet. Their lips met in a hungry kiss. Bernie sucked Serena’s bottom lip into her mouth, her fingers caressed the back of Serena’s neck. Serena’s hands found their way to Bernie’s clavicles, the pads of her fingers tracing a path along either side. 

Hands grazed against skin as the pair shared kisses. A door closing and footsteps thumping up the stairs broke the pair apart. 

“Good night Auntie Serena. Good night Doctor Bernie. I’m going to bed now.”

Serena rested her forehead against Bernie’s.

“At least we won’t have any more disturbances tonight.”

Bernie laughed gently. “Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?”

Placing a delicate kiss against the side of Bernie’s neck, Serena ushered her into the lounge. The sofa was infinitely more comfortable and Serena had plans to curl up with Bernie to watch the snow falling outside. 

Some time later, after many more kisses and caresses had been shared, Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear.

“How do you feel about another snowball fight tomorrow?”


End file.
